


Professional Pride

by VioletPassion



Series: galwednesday短篇集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 巴基正玩得开心，结果一转身，正好和美国队长碰了个面对面。“哦，该死。”他来不及思索便脱口而出，美国队长冲他眨眨眼，“嘿，嗨，我没想到你也会在这儿。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: galwednesday短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615441
Kudos: 12





	Professional Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professional Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467445) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



巴基正玩得开心，结果一转身，正好和美国队长碰了个面对面。

“哦，该死。”他来不及思索便脱口而出，美国队长冲他眨眨眼，“嘿，嗨，我没想到你也会在这儿。”这儿可是纽约骄傲大游行，他们身边是好几千身披彩虹旗（有时候只穿着彩虹旗）、欢快地尖叫着的人们。美国队长在这儿干嘛？他是在执行安保任务还是在干啥？难道他是刚出任务回来，碰巧路过？

他穿着制服，不过没带面罩。于是当他挠后脑勺时，那儿本来梳得平整的头发便支楞了起来。“我看到你在发——在发纹身贴？”美国队长本人对巴基说，把一个陈述句活生生变成了疑问句。

“好吧，听着。”巴基立即说，“我知道你那个盾牌是个进行过商标注册的符号，但是我的盾牌纹身贴是免费发放的，我没有盈利。而且我只不过引用了盾牌图案进行二次设计，这是符合正当使用法则的。”

大概吧。巴基并不太愿意上法庭辩护自己行为的合法性。他仅仅是出于一时冲动才决定印一些以美国队长的盾牌为灵感的纹身贴。它的图案与原版盾牌的不同点在于正中心不是星星而是一颗爱心，此外配色也不是红与白，而是彩虹色。他把这款纹身贴作为他经营的纹身贴定制服务的宣传单发放。效果很好：一对又一对的伴侣手牵着手走过街头，胳膊上是巴基设计的彩虹盾牌图案，图案底部用小号蓝色字体印着巴基个人网站的网址。简直是活广告。

“哦，其实——”

“如果你们因为这个起诉我，这百分百会损害你们的公众形象。”巴基接着说，脑海中浮现出史塔克企业的凶残律师团队把他的脑袋踩到脚下的画面，不由得一阵绝望，“信我，你们绝对不会希望自己因为这种案子上头条。”

“我不是那个意——”

“还有。”巴基再次打断了他。假如美国队长打算冲巴基大喊大叫，指责他玷污了自己的公众形象的话，巴基不能保证自己的回应会是优雅得体的。他必须制止美国队长发飙，否则下次他去看望妈妈时，她准会揍他，“纽约大战中你救了我妹妹的命，感谢你保家卫国求你了千万别告我。”

美国队长站在一边，眉头微微皱了起来，巴基趁机把气喘匀。“说完了吗？”他问巴基。

巴基咳了两下，拍了拍胸口。“说完了。”

“好的。”美国队长挺直肩膀，“我从刚才起一直跟着你。我看到了你设计的那个盾牌，漂亮极了，我想买一个。”

“哦。”巴基眨眨眼，“哦哦。抱歉。已经没了。”

美国队长的脸肉眼可见地耷拉了下来。巴基从没见过如此悲伤的表情，也从未因为一个表情感觉如此受宠若惊。“你愿意再多印一些吗？波茨女士说我需要时刻留意商机。”

“我很愿意！靠，稍等。”巴基扭动着，以一种十分不专业的姿态从裤兜里往外拽着自己的钱包，一整天来头一次后悔自己穿了衣柜里最紧的一条牛仔裤。当他终于抬起头来时，美国队长的实现猛地往一边转去，脖子爬上一片看着挺可爱的红晕。

“给你我的名片，随时都可以给我打电话，我们可以讨论下配送问题。”

美国队长接过名片读了读，用力点了点头，看起来好像是他刚刚把巴基的一切信息包括Instagram主页的链接都记到了脑子里。“谢谢你，巴恩斯先生。”

“哦，天，叫我巴基就好。”

美国队长露出微笑，伸出手：“叫我史蒂夫。”

“很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。”他们握手的时间稍微长了些，谁也没主动抽回手去，直到一个街区外猛地传来一声大喇叭响，两人才如梦方醒般猛地抽回了手。

“我也很高兴认识你，巴基。”史蒂夫的脖子更红了，巴基很想舔一下。如果刚才史蒂夫拉着他的手不放是某种暗示的话，他说不定真的有机会这么做。

史蒂夫退了两步，目光依然停留在巴基身上，冲他微笑着：“骄傲日快乐。”

“你也是。”巴基说道，话音里又多带了几分暗示。史蒂夫笑得更灿烂了，然后才转身离去。


End file.
